Potions Lab
by Cornwall Writes
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter go visit a Potions Lab for reasons.


It was dark and cold and wet, basically the exact opposite of what a secret laboratory should be. But beggars can't be choosers, and suburban wizards needed a potions lab somewhere.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just meet at your house? You know, the house that is practically the size of Hogwarts." Harry Potter grumbled as he stepped over a suspicious stain on the floor.

"For the exact same reason we couldn't use your fortune to rent a nice place." Draco Malfoy glanced at the books lining one of the walls, grimacing slightly. "Merlin, even my father wouldn't have some of these. Talk about Dark."

Harry snorted slightly. "I didn't think there was anything your father wasn't into."

Draco flushed slightly. "I thought we agreed to never talk about that afternoon." Walking in on your father having sex was bad enough, but walking in on him being pegged by your mother was even worse.

"Mate, trust me, I never want to even think about that afternoon." Harry walked to his side, gingerly lifting a book. "'How to Make Ritual Sacrifice Work for You'. Do you think we could give this to Luna or would that be a bad idea?"

Draco laughed, taking the book from him and placing it back on the shelf. "I think that would be a very bad idea. Remember what happened the time Hermione gave her a book?"

Harry tilted his head, thinking. "Do you mean the time she conjured a fire-breathing dragon or the time she grew wings because she wanted to know what it was like to be a bird?"

The two of them laughed slightly, turning around the face the room again. "Seriously, though, is the best we could get?"

Shrugging, Draco went towards what he thought was the window. It was as covered with grime as the wall beside it, but there was a faint beam of light. "You're the one who said we should keep this a secret. There's no way the two of us could do anything in Diagon Alley without the Prophet getting hold of it."

"So, if we aren't Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, who are we?" Harry grinned at him in a way that made Draco's stomach flop slightly.

Draco mumbled something, glaring at Harry when he made a motion for him to speak up. "Fine, we're the Whites'. Happy now?"

Harry walked over to Draco, grabbing his hand when he got close enough, using his other hand to lift Draco's chin from where it tilted towards the floor. "Why the Whites'?"

"Because it's an inversion of Mother's maiden name. And Sirius." Draco scuffed his shoe for a second before he remembered how much he'd spent on them. He refused to meet Harry's eyes, worried there would be something there he didn't want to see.

Harry kissed him softly, letting his lips linger for a moment. When he pulled back slightly, his breath ghosting across Draco's cheek, they both shivered. "That's very sweet of you. But didn't you forget something?"

Draco frowned. "What?" He lifted his head, glancing around the room, trying to find what it was.

Harry chuckled, moving his hand to cup the other wizard's cheek. "You forgot to ask me to marry you." He kissed him deeply, his hand releasing Draco's hand so he could press them closer.

Draco tasted the sun once again, the same way he always did. His heart did a million things as he kissed his boyfriend of five years, and when they finally broke apart, panting, he slowly pulled a box from his trouser pocket.

Harry glanced down at it. "And here I thought you were just happy to see me."

Draco swallowed thickly, stepping back so he could get down on one knee. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" There was silence for a moment, and Draco looked at the floor. "If you wouldn't mind answering quickly, I'm not quite sure what's on this floor but it's disgusting."

Harry laughed, tears pooling in his eyes. He grabbed Draco by the shoulders, pulling him up so he could hug him. "Of course I will, dafty." The words were nearly lost into Draco's shoulder, but he heard them anyway, and grinned.

When they finally broke apart, and brushed away tears, they faced the room once more. "Ready to show the world how hair should be done?" Draco asked, hand entwined with Harry's.

A/N: A little Drarry for everyone because the first line was a prompt and it was the only thing that came to me. Also I had a super bad day today and it was either Drarry or chocolate.


End file.
